


Beach House

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Jai Courtney - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (2016) RPF
Genre: Beach House, Drunk Sex, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Smut, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done as a request for one of my awesome Jai sister wives on Tumblr :) enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beach House

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request for one of my awesome Jai sister wives on Tumblr :) enjoy!

Work had been extremely hectic lately and I needed a getaway. Initially, I was supposed to get out of the city with a friend - you know, nothing too outlandish and nothing too boring. We decided to rent out a house down by the beach, after a mutual friend's recommendation. The only problem was the text that I had gotten the night before. I managed to prize my eyes open to look at the purposely-dimly lit screen of my phone. It was almost four in the morning and one text message was displayed on my screen - ‘ **_so sorry i can’t make it tomorrow, i promise i will make it up to you xx_ ** ’. I sighed and slumped back into my bed, my frustration could wait til the morning. 

 

After what had felt like a few minutes, my alarm went off at full volume. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. There was no way that I was going to miss out on relaxation because of my friend bailing on me. I got my stuff together and before I knew it, my car was waiting outside. I fell asleep during the car ride there, which probably wasn’t very wise but the driver I had was nice - he woke me up gently when we were pulling up towards the beach.

 

I opened my eyes to the beautiful sight of sun, sand and the calm ocean. Thankfully, the beach house was literally a few minutes walk from where I needed to be. I knelt down in front of the door and retrieved the key from a nearby plant pot, just where the owner said it would be. The house was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside - very spacious and welcoming. I set my bags down in the back room and since I didn’t have much time this morning, I decided that now would be the best time to go for a refreshing shower. The warm water ran down my body and I immediately felt more calm. I spent the longest time just staring at the shower walls and allowing the water to wash away every care I had. I didn’t need my friend here with me, I was perfectly capable of relaxing by myself. I sighed and fiddled with the shower controls, trying to turn it off. When the water shut down I stepped out into the bathroom and realised I had forgotten to bring a towel with me. I laughed at my clumsiness and walked out into the hallway. And there he was just standing there. I had no idea who he was but he was standing right opposite me in just a pair of boxers. I screamed, covered my body as best as I could and ran into the room I had dumped my bags into. 

 

“What the fuck?” I heard him whisper as I dashed away.

 

‘What the hell was going on? Am I in the right house?’ I thought to myself. I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped into the hallway. He was still standing in the same spot, confusion on his face.

 

“Who the hell are you?” I asked, trying not to sound too hostile. For all I know, he could be an axe-wielding murderer...doubt it though.

 

He laughed quietly. “I’m Jai. Did you rent this place from a guy called James?”

 

“Yes I did! And he said nothing about a mysterious australian man, who would walk around in his boxers.”

 

He smirked. “At least I’m not naked. Very nice, by the way.” I felt my cheeks flush, he had literally seen everything - in broad daylight as well. “Give me a minute.”

 

He sauntered into a room I assumed he was sleeping in and came back out with his phone to his ear. “Hey, buddy. It’s Jai. Yeah did you rent out your place to a...what’s your name?”

 

“Mya.” 

 

“To a Mya? You did? You fucking idiot.” He laughed. “Did you forget that you gave me the keys to your place too? You’re something else man...alright we will. Later, buddy.”

 

“Well?”

 

“He said he’s sorry he got his dates mixed up and he completely forgot that I was staying here. Look, I can go if you want-”

 

“No! I mean, what’s the point? We’re both here now so we might as well make the most of it.” 

 

“I like the way you think, Mya.” He turned around to go into the kitchen and I hadn’t realised it previously, due to the sheer chaos, but his body and his build was akin to a god. He was the physical embodiment of a greek god, muscles, chiseled abs and all. I found myself having thoughts about what it would be like to climb onto that body. ‘I need a cold shower’, I thought to myself and smiled.

 

I spent a few hours out of the day exploring the surrounding town and catching some sun on the beach, lounging without a care in the world. By night time I was pretty worn out so I decided to curl up on the sofa with my laptop open and Netflix on screen. However, Jai’s night seemed to be just beginning. He stood in front of the sofa, buttoning up a black shirt and watching me. “You just gonna sit here all night?”

 

“No, eventually I’m going to move this little party to my bed.”

 

“You should come out with me.”

 

“I’m so tired I probably won’t even make it through the first few episodes of Dexter, no thanks.”

 

“Your loss.” He shrugged. Maybe it was my loss but I still had a whole week to kill here. He left shortly after that and my eyes were starting to close down. 

 

After one too many yawns, I closed my laptop and dragged myself into bed. Sleep took over my body instantly and I found myself dreaming about Jai. A loud smash followed by a string of curse words woke me up, being a light sleeper was definitely a curse. “See you later, lads!” Jai shouted and slammed the front door. “Mya?” He whispered in a singsong tone, he was drunk.

 

The door to my bedroom swung open and he stumbled towards my bed, it dipped slightly as he kicked off his boots and lay down beside me. His breath was warm on my neck and he moaned quietly. “You asleep?”

 

“Not anymore. This isn’t your bed, Jai.” It was too hot for me to sleep with the covers on, so his hands were instantly around my waist. His grip was unintentionally strong as he pulled me into his body.

 

“I know. I wanna fuck you Mya.” I felt my cheeks flush as he spoke so bluntly. I had no idea of this man's existence hours ago but here he was whispering ‘sweet nothings’ in my ear. My mind went back to his semi-naked body that I had seen earlier that day - there was no denying his sexiness. His large hand rubbed up and down my thigh, slowly slipping under the nightie I was wearing and coming dangerously close to my underwear. My insides tingled and truthfully, I longed for this kind of contact since he turned around earlier and I got a full look at his godlike body. His hand crept up to my panties and rubbed me through the thin material. “You want me to, don’t you?”

 

I gasped, getting caught up in the moment. He moaned as I push my arse against his crotch, his cock hardening under the material of his jeans. “Fuck me, Jai.” I wanted to know what it was like to cling onto those strong arms while he used me for his pleasure. I turned onto my back and he hovered above me, even in the dark he was breathtaking. Like an animal - he ripped open the top of my nightie, surprisingly no buttons came flying off, and sloppily kissed my breasts. I moaned and rubbed his cock through his jeans. “Jai. Jai.” I tapped at his shoulder and he stopped. “Do you have a condom?”

 

He furrowed his brow and thought for a second. “I do!” He pulled himself off of me and stumbled towards the bathroom. “Fuck!” Jai slurred after something dropped to the floor.

 

I pulled off my nightie and waited for him on the bed. He came into the room smiling, his shirt completely off and his jeans unzipped, showing off the obvious bulge in his boxers. Fuck. I bit my lip and he revealed himself to me after pulling his trousers off - it was darker than hell but I could see everything. He fiddled with the wrapper and threw it at you. “What are you doing?” I laughed.

 

“I can’t get the fucker open. Put it on me.” I remembered a little ‘trick’ that I had learnt in college. I tore open the wrapper and put the condom in my mouth. He walked towards me and I sat on the edge of the bed. I wrapped my hand around his cock and he moaned quietly. Using my lips and tongue, I rolled the condom onto him earning a deep groan from his throat. “Fuck, get on the bed!”

 

After Jai pulled my underwear off, I got on my hands and knees on the bed. He slapped my arse hard a few times and his finger slid across my clit making me gasp. I wanted him so bad, this complete stranger. He teased me for a few minutes and knowing he couldn’t wait any longer, thrust into me with no warning. He half collapsed on top of my body and slowly began to fuck me. It felt so good, even better than what I had imagined. He roughly massaged my breasts as he started to fuck me harder. We both gasped and moaned in pleasure. Then he rammed inside of me, hitting my g-spot perfectly. I cried out and he pulled my body closer to his as he fucked me hard. Holding in my orgasm was a challenge in itself and I didn’t want it to be over. His thrusts were getting sloppy and if he wasn’t so turned on I could have sworn he was about to fall asleep. “Lay down...fuck...I wanna ride you.”

 

He pulled out of me and lay back on the bed. I climbed on top of him and placed my hands on his chest. I lowered myself onto him and he closed his eyes. ‘Fuck’, he mouthed as I rolled my hips on his lap. “Fuck, that’s good.” He groaned. His large hands slapped my arse as I rode him. I started to move with more speed and I realised that my climax was nearing. 

 

“Jai..” I moaned.

 

“Come for me, baby. I wanna hear you say my name.”

 

My insides tightened and moaned loudly on top of him, my hands firmly planted onto his chest. “Oh fuck, Jai! I’m coming!” I rode him as fast as I could as I rode out my orgasm. Moments later, Jai was cursing under his breath and holding onto my hips as he filled up the condom. He slapped my arse and groaned in pleasure.

 

“Shit, that was amazing.” He laughed quietly and exhaled. I climbed off of him and rolled onto the bed. He stood up and discarded the condom, to join me on the bed moments later.

  
We laid there awake, next to each other for the rest of the night - talking until one of us eventually fell asleep. 


End file.
